Rain
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Sirius shows Remus a room he recently found. Fluff. Wolfstar. Slash. Oneshot. Challenge fic.


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter**

**The Triwizard Tournament Competition: Task 2**

**The House Cup Competition [Ravenclaw]: Round 2**

_**Rain**_

The storm raged furiously outside, small pieces of debris frequently smashing into the window of the library from the force of the fierce wind, like a child throwing its toys around while having a tantrum, before dropping along the walls of Hogwarts. Light filled everything visible for a fraction of a second every few minutes. A loud rumble of thunder followed not long afterwards in a furious chase, a futile attempt to catch the light that had sped past only moments before.

Remus sighed and turned his attention back to the recently opened textbook lying innocently on the table before him. He was supposed to be doing his Transfiguration essay but the raging storm outside was a lot more interesting than the words written on the parchment that was passed yellow and almost brown with age.

The book that he was using was one of the older books in the library; he had reason to believe it was one of the first few books that had begun the entire library if the date of publication was any indication. It was an extremely delicate process of turning the pages and an extremely difficult task to decipher the faded words. It was the only book in the library that had information on this particular topic, the other more interesting books had probably been taken out by the Ravenclaws upon receiving the essay yesterday.

Remus sighed as the boring words on the page seemed to drone on and on in a way that his mind supplied a painfully monotone voice, similar to that of Professor Binn's voice, to read the words which did not help him in any way. The book probably _was_ interesting and would probably contain a lot of facts that the newer books had left out but it was so terribly dry. Remus' head thumped onto the table as he momentarily gave up hope with the old tome, feeling an ache beginning to form behind his eyes.

"Moony!" Remus heard with his improved werewolf senses and he immediately looked like he was busy reading the textbook and that it was incredibly exciting.

Sirius came into view a moment later, sending an apologetic glance towards the scowling librarian but managing to look excited nonetheless. Sirius was never quiet when he entered the library so Remus did not know why the librarian bothered to scold him anymore. In fact he was actually surprised Sirius had not been kicked out of the library and banned from it yet.

"Moony," Sirius whined when he saw Remus looking like he was engrossed in the textbook. "Why are you doing your Transfiguration essay already? We just got it yesterday! That essay is only due at the end of next week! C'mon let's go outside and enjoy the rain!"

"Sirius, it would be dangerous if we went out while it was still thundering and lightning," Remus said, turning the page over without really reading it.

"But Moony, it's not lightning anymore! Besides it can't be that dangerous, we're wizards! We have wands and magic that we can use to protect ourselves from danger!" Sirius pleaded.

"I doubt magic can stop you from getting electrocuted Sirius. I'm sure you remember that time when we went with James to visit Lily in the muggle world and you somehow managed to get yourself electrocuted?" Remus said, still denying himself the ability to look away from the boring textbook.

Remus knew what would happen if Sirius found out about how boring he truly found the textbook. Sirius would go on a happy teasing spree and he would probably never live it down because according to Sirius textbooks that looked 'as old as dust' were never helpful and were always boring as hell. Sirius was right for the latter point bu the did not need to know that. They had been through that argument many times in the past, neither willing to give in their view of it, and had managed to allow the other to believe what they wanted. Sirius usually came to him for help anyway so Remus really did not know why Sirius complained as much as he did.

"But Moony that's not the same!"

"Yeah you're right, it's not the same," Remus said, quickly cutting Sirius off and finally, _finally_ looking up from that page. "It would be much more painful and could possibly kill you, Siri. Wait until the storm passes at the very least, if it does not I'll take you to the prefects bathroom tomorrow if you still want to splash around in water."

Sirius paused, looking surprised at Remus' words. "Will you really do that for me? Go against the rules so easily?"

"Never doubt it Siri," Remus replied easily, closing the textbook and sliding it away from him before turning to completely face Sirius. "Where's James? I thought you were tormenting those poor house elves into giving the two of you more food."

"He's off with Lily. I never ask for more information once he mentions going somewhere with Lily," Sirius said, frowning slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to do the Transfiguration essay," Remus said patiently, even though he had been asked a similar question just a few minutes ago. Sirius tended to ask the same thing multiple times, somehow managing to forget that he had asked within a span of minutes.

"Good, then you still have time to do it. You can take that book out and do your essay later. I want to show you something I found," Sirius said, his earlier enthusiasm returning with a surprising force.

Remus smiled before he stood. "I'll find the book again," he said dismissively and Sirius grinned in a knowing manner at him, catching him out easier than Remus would have liked, before taking his hand and dragging him out of the library with barely enough time for Remus to grab his bag as they left. Remus managed to wave at the librarian as he passed through the doors, she somehow looked amused by his predicament. Maybe that was why Sirius had yet to be kicked out of the library?

Sirius never slowed his pace until he had reached a corridor on the seventh floor which was rather close to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius released Remus' now aching appendage and began pacing before the stretch of wall.

Remus' amusement quickly changed into surprise while Sirius stood with a very smugly satisfied expression on his face beside him. A large wooden door had appeared within the wall. Remus supposed that he should not have really been as surprised as he was at seeing the door appear out of nowhere. They were in Hogwarts after all, one of the most magical buildings in the wizarding world.

"How did you find this room, Siri?" Remus asked, warily walking closer to the door with his wand in a place where he could draw it easily. Remus had faith in Sirius, knowing that he would not lead him to a dangerous place on purpose but sometimes Sirius ended up doing something stupidly dangerous by mistake.

"I was just walking passed and saw a door appear. I got curious," Sirius shrugged unrepentantly and Remus groaned.

"I know, I know. You're going to give me the whole, "You should know better" speech but can we please save that for later? You have to see this room!" Sirius said when he noticed that particular expression on Remus' face. Sirius smiled as he saw Remus visibly give in.

Sirius threw open the doors and strode in without a second thought and stopped short upon stepping foot in the room. It was different from what he had expected in to be.

Remus walked into him when he stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?"

"It's different," Sirius murmured, gazing around the room in awe.

"What do you mean the room's different? Was it not like this when you first found it? I admit it is a bit wetter than I expected it to be but considering you wanted to go outside I'm not entirely surprised you found a room with an atmospheric charm on it," Remus said a bit confused.

The room reflected the weather outside almost like a door that lead to the grounds of Hogwarts except for the fact that the ground was technically seven floors below them. It was not thundering and lightning though, so everything glittered from the water that they were coated in.

Sirius grinned and his thoughtful expression passed like the storm outside would. He took off his heavy robe that protected him from the slight chill that ran through the castle with the rain and jumped straight into the middle of the "room" where it seemed to be raining the hardest. Sirius was soaked in seconds.

Remus copied Sirius' actions at a more sedate pace, remembering to put a charm around their robes and his bag to make sure they did not get wet. He too was soaked within minutes of standing underneath the rain despite not being in the place where it was raining the heaviest. He was perfectly happy with simply standing there and watching Sirius playing in the water like a child, his hair and clothing sticking close to his body like a second skin, giving Remus and amazing view of Sirius' well built body.

Sirius had different plans though and had spotted Remus standing under the pouring rain, not moving and merely watching. Sirius came up to Remus and threw water on him throwing Remus off balance for a moment at the sudden water that was splashed onto his face, some of which managed to land in his eyes, which allowed Sirius to drag Remus back to the centre of the room with him a feat that would not have otherwise been possible since Remus had been gifted with extra strength with his lycanthropy that was usually hidden by his robes.

Remus somehow managed to trip on something as he rubbed the water out of his eyes while being tugged along by Sirius and he took Sirius down with him when he fell. Remus twisted in the air to make sure that he hit the floor and not Sirius because he knew that if he somehow managed to get hurt, he would heal faster than Sirius would. There was also the very well-known fact that he was unable to see Sirius hurt. Remus hit the floor with a low groan, his back stinging slightly from hitting the water and then hitting the hard ground with Sirius in his arms.

"Moony, you okay?" Sirius asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus said, smiling lightly as Sirius made no move to stand or move out of his current position with his head on Remus' chest, listening to his heartbeat while Remus idly drew patterns on his back. They both lay there comfortably as the rain from the room poured down, slowing slightly until it was nothing more than a gentle rain similar to the ones that fell in Spring.

"So are you happy Padfoot?" Remus asked gently.

Sirius moved slightly so that he was able to look at Remus a little more comfortably and smiled. "Yeah Moony, I'm happy. Happy that we found this place, happy about the weather and the rain, especially happy to be here with you."

Remus laughed and bent his neck down to give Sirius a kiss.

"Besides, now that we know that this is here we can do this again but for now I'm hungry," Sirius said causing Remus to laugh.

A slight disturbance to their right drew their attention to that direction. Their eyes widened as they noticed the food that had suddenly appeared under some sort of tent without them noticing.

"I really don't know what this room is or who is in charge of it, but I'm beginning to really like whoever that person is," Sirius said, eagerly going over to the table of food.

"Siri, don't you think we should che-" Remus started but then shook his head in amusement as Sirius had already dug in to the nearest cake without a second thought.


End file.
